The Lovenote
by NihonBara
Summary: Antonio breaks into England's house and discovers the Lovenote.  Write a person's name in it and for one hour they will love you unconditionally, afterwards they will forget what happened.  What could be the harm in a little fun?  Antonio/Romano


**The Lovenote**

(Based on Deathnote. Written as a one-shot for Kesshohime who won my 100th review challenge for The Lord of Winter. Hope you like it. I've never written for this pairing before. This is not beta'd)

(**Rant: **

**If you are the kind of reader who can't stand not being told about certain pairings don't bother reading this story and certainly don't bother reviewing. Reviews are always welcome, but those from people psychotically-obsessed with certain pairings are not.**

**I view who they end up with as the pairing. Getting a blowjob from another character doesn't count as a pairing to me. Sorry if it does to others. I will warn based on my view of a pairings.**

**If you can't stand Spain interacting with other characters in a sexual way, don't read this story because I'm not telling what each interaction will be. That would spoil the story. **

_**Summary:**_ Antonio breaks into England's house and discovers the Lovenote. Write a person's name in it and for one hour they will love you unconditionally, afterwards they will forget what happened. What could be the harm in a little _fun_? Antonio/Romano

Antonio despised England for three reasons: First the guy was a stuck-up prude. Second, he'd destroyed Antonio as a great power and lastly, the bastard had the nerve to think they were on "okay" terms now.

He'd been aching for revenge for years. So when he heard the bastard would be out of his house, watching a play with America, who both refused to admit were in love with each other, he'd taken his opportunity and broken into England's house.

Last time he tried to break in, he'd been thrown out by mysterious invisible things. This time he'd gone to Ireland first for help. All he had to say was, "I'm going to get some dirt on England" and Ireland willingly helped, telling him details of what too look for. He also gave Antonio a four-leaf clover to protect him from whatever guarded England's house.

Seeing England's house with all its embroidery and lacy knitting, he shook his head at what an old maid the British nation had become. Where had the pirate nation that broke Antonio gone? _He's nothing but a simpering fool, pining after that American brat_. That disgusted Antonio more than anything.

As Ireland had advised him, he went down into England's basement, stopping only to pick the lock. Clicking on the light switch, he made his way through the junked up room, past an old sofa with white cloth covering it, to a bookshelf at the back. Just as Ireland said, there was a hidden stone stairway behind it.

Pulling a flashlight out of the satchel that was slung over his shoulder, he made his way to the bottom, the air temperature plummeting by several degrees. The stairs ended in a circular-shaped room. The ceiling was ten-feet up. The walls were crowded with shelves that had everything from animals skulls to books to glass jars filled with strange bubbling liquids. At the center of the room, in the middle of a drawn circle with runes and symbols drawn into it, was a round altar and on top of that was a hot pink notebook.

"What a freak," Antonio muttered, stepping up to the altar, he read, "Lovenote?" It was written in scarlet letters on the front of the notebook. "What's a Lovenote?" He wondered aloud.

Then it hit him. This had to be Arthur's secret diary confessing his lusty needs for the American. Antonio had hit the jackpot. Grabbing it, he thumbed through it, growing disappointed at the empty line paper until he got to the very front where this was written in that same shiny scarlet lettering as the cover:

**Rules of the Lovenote:**

_1.) The nation whose name is written in this note shall fall in love with the holder of the Lovenote._

_ 2.) This love spell can only happen once per month for that holder and will last for only one hour regardless of the nation's own beliefs in magic. The enchanted will wake up with no memory of what happened in that hour. _

_ 3.) The nation in "love" will willingly do whatever the holder wishes or writes for them to do in the Lovenote_

_ "_The heck?" Antonio said, thinking England was not just weird. He was downright fruity. Antonio wondered and sure enough when he flipped to the next page, there was one name that had been repeatedly written and scratched out:

Alf

Alfred F. J

Alf

Alfred F.

Alfred F. Jon

A

"That kinky bastard," he chuckled, shaking his head. _I wonder if it'd work on Romano_, came the thought, but he dismissed it. Magic was bullshit. This was just England being dumb with his hocus-pocus crap again.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of a door being thrown open followed by two voices arguing, one loud and boisterous, the other grumpy and sarcastic.

"Shit," He hissed, stuffing the book in his satchel, he hurried out, sliding the book case back in place. Worse he'd left the light on and England would walk by it. America was here too. Antonio would surely get beaten up.

Having nothing to lose, he pulled the Lovenote and a pen out of his satchel, hastily writing Arthur Kirkland and Alfred F. Jones in it. And just for the hell of it, he wrote next to Arthur's name: _gives me a blowjob_. Why not go for broke?

To his shock the letters shimmered and sunk into the page becoming embossed and scarlet. "The heck?" he whispered, flinching when the basement door was flung open a moment later. Arthur and Alfred were standing in the doorway.

"I can explain!" He cried, but they didn't reply, not even Alfred. They marched down towards him with a strange vacancy in their eyes. Arthur smiled, his eyes gleaming with lust, he dropped to his knees. "What are you-" He gasped as Arthur began unbuckling Antonio's belt and unzipped his trousers yanking them down to his ankles.

_This is too good to be true_. Arthur palmed his crotch and Antonio's bit back a moan, his whole body twitched. His white underwear was pulled down and Arthur was massaging his growing erection with his fingers and his mouth.

"Ah...ah...," Antonio gasped, his legs felt weak. He glanced at Alfred and said, "If you're... just going to stand...ah... there hold me up."

Alfred smiled and stepped behind Antonio, hooking his arms under Antonio's. It was good timing as Arthur clamped his warm, moist cavern on to the tip of Antonio's dick making Antonio's legs completely give out. _That tongue is amazing_. Well, England hadn't lost all of his pirate talents it seemed.

"Ah...mi Dios," Antonio groaned, slumping against Alfred's chest as Arthur's head began to bob, his mouth swallowing more and more until his nose was in Antonio's forest of pubic hairs. He came hard in England's mouth.

o-~-~-~O~-~-~-o

Almost an hour later, Antonio finished buckling his belt. Picking up his satchel, he paused to admire Arthur and Alfred. It was almost sweet the way the British Nation was laid on top of the American. They were on that sofa with the white sheet, sleeping. Antonio had made out with both and been sucked at by both. He'd even left a hickey on Arthur's throat. The best part was that, according to the notebook, neither would remember this.

They would wake thinking they'd done it to each other. Being what prudes they both were, they'd probably get angry and uncomfortable around each other, accusing the other of taking advantage. _They might even stop speaking to each other again_. Antonio liked that thought.

Best of all, Antonio knew that with England's constant problem of misplacing things, he wouldn't assume the Lovenote had been stolen. He'd just assume he'd lost it like he did most things.

Antonio had done the perfect crime. He laughed as he left.

o-~-~-~O~-~-~-o

"Did you hear? Ve~" Felicianio said, running up to Antonio after a world meeting. Antonio just continued walking, sure Romano's ditzy brother would tell him in a minute. He didn't disappoint. "America and England are officially a couple!"

Antonio stumbled, rounding on Feliciano, he said, "What? But how? I mean..." _This couldn't be! They should hate each other!_

"I was surprised too~!" Feliciano agreed, leaning in closer, he whispered, "And from what I heard it's all because both got really drunk and finally slept together."

"_What?"_ Antonio squeaked, his throat tight.

"America's too honest. He told that... um... his Candian brother who told Gilbert who told everyone! Apparently they came back from a pub, arguing and drunk. They don't know what happened next, but they woke up naked and on top of each other, covered in hickeys." Antonio frowned. He'd left one hickey. _Did they add to them?_ Feliciano continued, "But it all led to them finally being honest with each other. Can you believe it? Two hundred years of lying to themselves ended by hickeys? Isn't it romantic?"

Antonio scowled. _What nightmare was this_? He had helped England find happiness? "No, it's not!" He snapped, Feliciano flinching. He stormed away, wanting to yank the Lovenote out of his briefcase and tear it to shreds. The thing was useless.

He'd been thinking of how to use it again, but he didn't want just sex from Romano. He wanted Romano and the Lovenote didn't give you real love. Arthur had made a piece of junk. Maybe that was why he'd not used it on Alfred.

_It won't give me Romano's heart_, Antonio thought sadly, glancing over that the other Italian brother who was standing by a window glaring at something off past Antonio. Antonio followed his gaze back to Feliciano who was now pestering Germany again and then back to Romano whose hazel eyes narrowed at the two.

An idea struck Antonio. One that would surely win him Romano's heart.

o-~-~-~O~-~-~-o

"Welcome Antoinio ~" Feliciano greeted him, "Come in, come in!" He piped, stepping aside so Antonio could enter the italian's house. They greeted each other by kissing both their cheeks. A greeting that always freaked out Germany. _Germans_, Antonio shook his head.

"Good to see you Feli," He said, enjoying the delicious smell of pasta that was floating through the house.

"Dinner's ready. I have it on the table," Feliciano said, leading them into his living room. "I told him what you wanted me to."

"Good," Antonio said, smiling as Feliciano disappeared into the kitchen.

"What did you want the three of us meeting about?" Feliciano called.

"It's a surprise," Antonio answered, wasting no time. He pulled out a pen and the Lovenote writing Feliciano's name. He paused, adding _fucks me_. He didn't like bottoming, but he couldn't quite bring himself to take full advantage of Romano's brother like that even if it were for a good cause. Winning Romano.

The letters sunk into the page, turning scarlet. A moment later, he heard a dish shatter on the kitchen floor and Feliciano came out, gazing at Antonio with that vacant lusty look.

Antonio smirked. His plan was working perfectly.

o-~-~-~O~-~-~-o

They were on their third go of Feliciano pounding into him and Antonio was getting bored. Not because Feliciano wasn't good, but because it lacked real passion. He was like a robot doing as he was told and Antonio just couldn't get into that.

It was a relief when Ludwig stopped pounding on the door and just opened it. The German froze in horror at the sight of Feliciano pumping into Antonio. _Perfect_, Antonio thought. Everything was going just as he intended. Soon Germany would cut all ties with Feliciano and Romano would be happy.

But something unexpected happened. The moment Ludwig said, "Italy?" Feliciano stopped cold, his whole expression transforming. _But the hour's not over_. Antonio was stunned. _How can he wake up?_ It didn't make sense.

Feliciano's eyes snapped to Ludwig, he rasped, "Ludi?" Then his gaze fell to Antonio. He turned crimson, realizing what he was doing. Throwing himself off, he landed on his butt.

"What were you doing?" Ludwig asked, coming over. Antonio smirked. His plan could still work.

"What does it look like he was doing?" Antonio said, wondering if he'd missed something in the rules. Ludwig's presence had snapped Feliciano out of it for some reason. "That boy _loves_ cock."

Ludwig stared at Feliciano who looked about to cry as his eyes flickered to Antonio and then stopped on Ludwig. Antonio felt twinge of guilt gnaw at his insides. Feliciano had never done anything bad to him other than annoy the crap out of him. _This is for Romano_.

"Is that true?" Ludwig asked, kneeling before Feliciano who couldn't seem to form words. Antonio frowned noticing something. _Why is Germany blushing? _"Do you like men?"

Feliciano swallowed hard and nodded, tears forming in his eyes, but to Antonio's shock Ludwig started to smile. He blinked and rubbed his eyes, unsure if he'd just seen it. _Germany is smiling?_ Feliciano also seemed stunned.

"You really do?" Ludwig asked, placing his hands on Feliciano's shoulders. "Oh thank goodness!"

Antonio's jaw dropped. _What the heck?_

"Y-you're not angry?" Feliciano squeaked as Germany yanked him into a bone-crushing hug.

"Of course not! I've been so unsure if you swung that way or not," Germany said, pulling back. He coughed and looked away, "I...I..."

"Oh," Feliciano said, realization splitting his face into a big smile, "You too Germany?" Germany nodded, his face as red as Feliciano's. Feliciano pounced on Germany, peppering him with kisses. "I'm so happy! I've loved you so long Ludi~" he cried as Germany lifted him up bridal-style, love was shining in their eyes. Antonio was going to be sick.

_Shoot me! Shoot me now!_ Antonio couldn't believe this. How could his perfect plan have failed so badly? Even worse, it was like he didn't even exist in the room. Those two just kept making out as Germany hoisted Feliciano up the stairs.

"B-bastards!" Antonio grumbled. He glared at his satchel where the Lovenote was stowed. "You suck!" he accused it. Pissed he stomped over to the kitchen to eat some of the pasta Feliciano had put out. He might as well get something out of coming here.

Even that became hard to enjoy as bits of plaster started falling from the ceiling due to the loud pounding above. He tried to ignore it, but it got louder.

"Ah, ah, ah, LUUUUUUDDDDIIIII~!" Feliciano screamed above, more plaster landed on the table. Antonio slurped up his pasta, now thoroughly annoyed. The thumping and moaning kept going.

"Bastards!" He muttered, sick with jealousy. Everyone was getting love, but him. All of his plans had failed. He pulled out the Lovenote, whipping it open, sure he'd missed something. He had. On the very last page was a small note:

**Warning: **_This spell shall have no effect where true love exists and will be broken if the enchanted person's true love is present and not under the spell._

There was a pause upstairs and he'd thought they were done, he'd hoped, but no it came back worse than before. Germany now groaning and grunting just as loudly as Feliciano moaned.

"Assholes," He grumbled again, thinking about the warning. _So that's why it worked on Alfred and Arthur, but broke when Germany came in_. Arthur and Alfred had been under the spell at the same time so they couldn't break it on each other like Ludwig broke it on Feliciano.

This also meant that Arthur had probably never been writing Alfred's name in it with the intent of getting easy sex out of the boy. _It's a test!_ Antonio realized. If the Lovenote didn't work on the person you loved, it meant the love was mutual. Which meant...

His fork clattered to the plate as Antonio grabbed his stuff and bolted out the door.

o-~-~-~O~-~-~-o

Antonio paced the room, tugging at his shirt collar several times to let out some heat. His palms were sweaty, but his throat was dry. He felt so nervous. _What if it works?_ _What if Romano doesn't love me?_ He was so afraid to know, yet dying to to know.

There was a loud rapping on the door and he shouted, "Come in!" He swallowed hard. _You can do this_.

The door was flung open and Romano yelled, "So what do you want bastard?" His voice was as cranky as always. Antonio wasted no time writing out Romano's name in front of this sentence:

_... gives me a sensual kiss, deepening it as passion grows in his heart._

"Are you going to answer me?" Romano demanded, stepping into the room. _Please God_ _don't let it work_. Antonio dropped his gaze, unable to watch. The sentence sunk into the page, turning scarlet. He waited.

After a moment, his eyes crept up to Romano's impassive gaze and his heart sunk like a stone plunking in a well. _It worked_. He glared at the floor, wanting it to open up and swallow him now. His heart was shattering. The Lovenote slipped out of his and plopped onto the carpet.

_Romano doesn't love me_. His harshness to Antonio was no act, it was the truth and always had been. He saw Romano's feet come into his vision. The man was standing before him. Romano put his hands on Antonio's shoulders. Antonio shut his eyes in defeat, parting his lips, he waited for Romano's cold, loveless kiss.

Romano's grip tightened. "YOU BASTARD!" He snapped, head-butting Antonio who tumbled backwards and landed on his rear, blinking wide-eyed at the Italian.

"Ow!" Antonio growled, clutching at his forehead, "What the hell was that for?" He snapped.

"How dare you ignore me like that?" Romano said, looking to his left, he reached down, "And what's this? Lovenote?"

Antonio ripped it away fast and shoved it in a drawer on the night table, stammering, "I-It's nothing."

"Your sexual exploits?" Romano snorted and then Antonio realized it. "W-what?" The Italian said, staring at him. "Why are you looking at me that way?"

"You're not kissing me," he said slowly.

"K-Kissing you?" Romano stuttered, his face going beet red. "W-why would I kiss you?" His kept eyes everywhere but on Antonio. "Like I'd want to!"

"You're not kissing me!" Antonio declared, grinning, he gave Romano a fierce hug that the Italian tried to pull out of. "Thank you Lord!" Antonio cried, tears in his eyes as he looked skyward. Then he spun Romano around in a small dance, laughing and repeating again and again, "You're not kissing me!"

Romano grew increasingly offended, muttering, "And why are you so happy about that?"

"Don't you get it?" He chortled, grabbing Romano by the shoulders, "You're not kissing me!" _Which means you love me!_

Romano scowled. A determined gleamed entered his eyes and before Antonio knew what was happening, Romano's hand was on his nape, dragging him onto his love's lips. Their mouths met, warmth exploding through Antonio. He saw fireworks bursting in his mind. The kiss was fierce and sensual; it deepened, their tongues tangoed in each others' mouths.

After several minutes, they pulled away, catching their breathes. "Why'd you do that?" Antonio managed.

"To piss you off," Romano answered, his cheeks red, a small smirk playing at the corner of his mouth.

"Didn't work then," Antonio said, shrugging, he leaned forward so that his breath tickled Romano's ear, "But you know what would really piss me off."

"Yes," Romano breathed and they headed upstairs, leaving a trail of clothes behind as they went.

o-~-~-~O~-~-~-o

The next morning Francis opened Antonio's door, peeking in, "Bonjour?" He called. "Antonio? We were meeting today, no?" _Where is he?_ Francis had been knocking for five minutes now.

Stepping inside, he shut the door and headed for the living room, puzzled where his friend was and why there were clothes everywhere, but then Antonio was rather messy.

Something to the right caught his eye. A partly opened drawer on the nightstand from which he could see pink and part of the word _Love._ Pulling the notebook out, he read "Lovenote?"

_Is it Antonio's diary?_ He wondered, unable to resist a glimpse, he thumbed through it. His grin widened.

There was a commotion upstairs and a groan. Two voices were up there talking. He realized where his dear friend was now. "Hmm... an hour you say?" Francis mused, grabbing a pen. He headed upstairs with the notebook.

Today would be a great day for France.

The End

(Hope you enjoyed this one-shot. And yes, one can only wonder what things Francis will use it for. Poor nations of the world! Antonio what have you done?)

(Congrats to Kesshohime for winning the contest.)


End file.
